Left Out
Left Out is LEGEND's first single album. It is a digital album. It consisted of two songs; the title track 'Left Out' and an instrumental version of 'Left Out'. Song The lyrics of the song 'Left Out' expresses the heart of a man who watches a lover leave. The song was composed byBritish composer Iain James while the lyrics were written by member, Lito. Music Video The music video for 'Left Out' was filmed on June 25, 2014. It was released on July 8, 2014 on JK Space's Youtube Channel, JKSpace Ent, as well as on 'kt music'. The video portrayed the same woman walking away from each member of the group, while the members chased after her. It also portrayed the dance of the song as well as individual scenes of the members singing. The music video commences with LEGEND's logo followed by a solo shot of member Jaehyuk and the beginning of the dance choreography. It then switched to flashback scenes of Jaehyuk with his lover when they were still together. The video then transends to a solo scene of member Changsun, followed by Roi. Changsun is then seen on the top of a balcony, watching his lover walking down the stairs, away from him. The scene then cuts to the chorus where all five members performed the dance choreography with a few shots of leader Listen's singing. Afterwards, Changsun is seen trailing after his lover followed by more flashback scenes of Jaehyuk and his lover. Roi is then seen watching his lover from the top of the stairs. It is then switched to Roi and Changsun singing their parts, backs to each other. Switching back to Roi at the stairs, he proceeded to walk down, his hand reaching to grab who is already far away from him. The members admitted that when they filmed the music video for 'Left Out', it was in the middle of summer. After the first performance, they were drenched in sweat. Promotion The group began promoting their album on July 9. During promotions, the song was titled 'Missing You' Track listing #"Left Out" 3:28 # "Left Out (Instrumental)" 3:27 Album Sale The album (well mine's) was sold with a signed album by each members, a fan with their signatures as well as a banner. Lyrics Left Out (English Translation) Jaehyuk The beautiful memories with you The street we walked on, the cafe we went to There’s no more now, I’m all alone You’re not here, the empty memories, all of it Changsun The last image of you The image of your back as you left Roi I remember it oh oh oh I miss it so much oh oh oh Changsun Your eyes that kept looking back Your tears that flowed down Roi My heart aches oh oh oh Now tell me honestly Listen I want to know Don’t deceive yourself anymore, no Look into my eyes Don’t go, please don’t leave I can’t go on like this, no Jaehyuk We used to hold hands as we looked at each other We were always happy with our hearts fluttering Can’t we turn things back? This is the end? Changsun I’m thinking of you again My heart only looks for you Roi Tears come again oh oh oh I pretend to be alright oh oh oh Changsun Your voice that used to call me Your face that used to smile Roi My heart is once again oh oh oh I can’t let you go, come back Listen I want to know Don’t deceive yourself anymore, no Look into my eyes Don’t go, please don’t leave I can’t go on like this, no Roi Oh oh I want you Oh oh I need you Lito I keep hearing you say let’s break up It tortures me until I go to sleep All day, I think about it, driving me crazy I can’t even breathe now Baby I want you I still want you a lot I can’t even see your face just once If you don’t have any feelings left for me Then don’t cry and tell me again That it’s over between us Listen Baby don’t you leave me Listen I want to know Don’t deceive yourself anymore, no Look into my eyes Don’t go, please don’t leave I can’t go on like this, no Lito I want to go back to the memories To the first day that remains When you looked at me and waited for me +Listen You’re the one in my life